


Honeypot

by caitwritesstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, Manipulation, Political Intrigue, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are international espionage agents both after the same target. After their initial encounter Victor begins to realize that there's more to life than the next target.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written as a one shot for Victuuri Week 2017 but I loved this AU so much that I decided to continue it.

“ _Katsudon, are you in position?_ ” Phichit’s voice rang out in his well hidden earpiece. Yuuri glanced casually around the ballroom and easily spotted his target mingling among the crowd. Yuuri lifted his drink to his lips to hide his lips moving in response.

“I have visual.” Yuuri whispered into his drink.

“ _You know your mission Katsudon. Gather the intelligence by any means necessary. Good luck._ ” Phichit said before the radio went silent. That was Yuuri’s cue to begin his mission. Yuuri set his eyes back on his target: the Canadian Defense Minister, Jean Jacques Leroy. Yuuri slowly started to make his way over to where the minister was chatting happily with various diplomats. Before he could make his move on the minister however, a dark haired god like man slipped gracefully to the minister's side.

He may be incognito but Yuuri would recognise that man anywhere. Underneath the disguise and embellished French accent that man was none other than Russia's top human intelligence agent, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri was fortunate enough to never have come in close contact with him but from the numerous briefing that Yuuri had to sit through he knew the man’s tongue was just as silver as his natural hair. From his mission dossier, Yuuri knew that there was a small possibility that the Russian’s would be after the same info that he was sent to obtain but that didn’t make him any less annoyed by Victor's presence.

“We’ve got a problem.” Yuuri whispered lowly to Phichit, his lips barely moving to form the words. Nikiforov, better known as the Silver Fox, smiled alluringly at the minister and slipped him a drink. There was no telling what was in the contents of the glass so Yuuri had to act fast before the effects of the presumably laced drink took effect on the minister. Yuuri doubted that Nikiforov wanted to kill the man. As a target, Leroy was much more useful alive than dead.

“ _Report._ ” Phichit commanded.

“Silver Fox is making his move on the target.” Yuuri broke the news. Nikiforov leaned into the the Minister’s ear and whispered something that was for the minister ears alone. When Victor pulled away Yuuri could see the look of pure but yet somehow still subtle seduction on his face that would bring any man or woman to their knees. It was as if he were promising the minister that he was there for his pleasure, that the fox would he his dirty little secret if only the Minister commanded him to be. What those seductive eyes didn’t tell the Minster is that every promise the fox would make is a lie.

The bastard's going for straight for the honeypot.

“ _Shit. Change of plans Katsudon, get him away from the Minister at all costs. We don’t want that intel falling into the wrong hands. It’s better that no one gets it than let it fall into his master’s hands._ ” Phichit reasoned.

“Consider it done.” Yuuri promised before setting his sights on Victor. He evaluated all of his options and weighed what actions would be most effective in separating Victor from Leroy.

Direct violence: It would blow his cover and Nikiforov would most likely be able to take him out with ease. He was well renowned for his lethality, after all. No, that option was _definitely_ out.

Drug: Nikiforov would be able to spot a laced drink a mile away so that option was out. Even the most inexperienced agent knew to never drink on the job and Victor had excelled at this game far longer than most. Drugs wouldn’t work on him.

Attempt the honeypot himself: No, Nikiforov is already embedded too deep in Leroy. Nikiforov has the upper hand here and if he so much as senses that Yuuri was trying make a move on his prize he probably wouldn’t hesitate to snap his neck. Not necessarily metaphorically speaking either.

‘ _Think Yuuri, think! What do you have to your advantage here?_ ’ Yuuri thought to himself. He went through all his training, all his experiences to come up with a way where Nikiforov walks away empty handed while Yuuri still gets to live to see another day.

In a stroke of luck, Yuuri’s eyes landed on a woman at the bar who was staring wistfully in the direction of Leroy. Surprisingly it wasn’t the lethal walking sex god that drew her attention but the Minister himself. Yuuri smiled to himself at his dumb luck. Yuuri lifted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and strode over to the woman in question. Yuuri slid into the seat beside her unnoticed.

“He’s very handsome for a government official.” Yuuri commented casually to the dark haired woman, offering the glass of champagne to her. She jumped slightly in surprise and grew flustered at Yuuri’s comment but took his offered drink anyway.

“Who?” She asked, playing innocent by casually sipping at her drink. Her own actions deceived her when her gaze turned back to Leroy.

“The Defense Minister. He’s quite the looker and _very_ single, or so I’ve heard.” Yuuri said conversationally. He added a slight friendly laugh at the end to set the woman at ease. People were always comforted by a friendly face and a warm smile. The woman’s shoulders dropped and she visibly relaxed a little.

“He’s the most eligible bachelor in Canada. Any girl should be so lucky.” She swooned with a sigh never taking her eyes off Leroy.

“You should go talk to him.” Yuuri encouraged. Little did this poor woman know that Yuuri was sending her right into the tiger’s den. She would saunter in and steal the target away from Nikiforov’s smoldering gaze and unwittingly save Canada’s most closely guarded secrets from foreign hands. That was the plan anyway.

“Oh I couldn’t possibly.” She blushed.

“Don’t be ridiculous . . .”

“Isabella.” She provided.

“Isabella.” Yuuri smiled. “I’ll introduce you!” He offered, already taking Isabella’s hand and led her towards where Victor was chatting with Leroy.

“Wait! What’s in this for you?” She asked suspiciously.

“I’ll have an excuse to talk to his friend.” Yuuri lied smoothly throwing a charming wink in her direction. His gaze turned back to Nikiforov who was watching suspiciously out of the side of his eye as Yuuri approached them with Isabella beside him. Yuuri’s heart started to race from the adrenaline caused by this one man's leathality. He knew he might very well be walking straight to his own demise but this was the best plan that he could think of that had the smallest possibility of him walking away alive.

“Your Honor.” Yuuri bowed respectfully. “Might I introduce you to Ms. Isabella?” Yuuri said gesturing to the blushing beauty. One look at her and he was smitten. The Minister bowed before her and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand.

“What a beautiful vision you are, if you don’t mind me being so bold.” Leroy complimented. Isabella blushed under his attention elicited a broad smile from the Minister. Yuuri could practically feel Victor’s intense glare fixed on him. Despite the flawless forced smile that graced his lips, Yuuri could tell he was anything but happy. In fact, Victor was probably planning every facet of his demise at this very moment right down to where he would hide his body.

It isn't exactly a comforting thought. 

“Would you like to dance?” Leroy asked, his hand still connected to Isabella’s. She blushed and nodded. Leroy smiled and led her towards the dance floor. Victor’s hand shot out and caught Leroy’s elbow before he could escape his sphere of influence.

“We still have much to discuss.” Victor purred dangerously in that practiced French accent. If Yuuri didn’t know the man underneath the sheep’s clothing, he might actually believe that Victor Nikiforov was in actually a French diplomat. The Silver Fox knew how to play his role to the t.

“Set up a meeting with one of my people, _monsieur_. We’ll come to an agreement then. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe I promised this beautiful lady a dance.” The minister said, turning back to Isabella who giggled when their eyes connected again. Victor briefly scowled when his back was turned but let the man go.

Yuuri watched as the couple started to dance together, completely in their own little bubble. Yuuri wanted to let out a sigh of relief but his job wasn’t over until the Minister of Defense was completely away from the Silver Fox’s intoxicating presence. Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel a little intoxicated himself just standing this close to him. It’s no mystery why he’s considered the master of seduction.

Somehow he had to keep Victor distracted for the rest of the evening. It’s a laughable thought really. _Him_? Yuuri Katsuki? Distract Victor Nikiforov? The man who _specialized_ in seducing men and women alike to gain intel?

As luck would have it, Victor didn’t even recognize Yuuri as being a secret agent. Or at least if he did, he didn’t show any signs of revealing that he knew. Yuuri figures that he’s too far out of Victor’s league to even register on his radar as a threat. It’s not like Yuuri was really a noteworthy agent to begin with. This mission was supposed to low risk which is why they sent him in to begin with. If they had known the Silver Fox would be in attendance tonight, Yuuri’s superiors would have probably sent in someone better equipped to handle him.

Victor’s gaze fixated on Yuuri’s profile. He could practically feel the intensity of those bright eyes as they calculated him. Yuuri’s heart was racing but he kept his expression completely clear of any fear or apprehension. If by some miracle Yuuri had the upper hand here and Victor had no idea who he was, he wasn’t about to give himself away.

“They make quite the pair.” Yuuri commented casually, his voice giving no indication to his inner anxiety. Victor narrowed his eyes carefully before his gaze softened and he gave Yuuri a warm smile. Yuuri couldn’t help drawing the comparison to a predator beconing their prey in with a warm smile and promises of sanctuary. Yuuri knew there was no sanctuary to be found in the the Silver Fox’s embrace.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” Victor smiled extending his hand out to Yuuri. Yuuri shook his hand without hesitation, Victor’s eyes watching every twitch of Yuuri’s muscles. Yuuri smiled at the Silver Fox and provided him with a fake name. In return, Victor gave Yuuri an equally fake name.

“Since the minister was so abruptly stolen away from me I find myself without a dance partner.” Victor said with a small pout to his lips. He turned his gaze from the ballroom back to Yuuri, giving him the full force of his charm. “You wouldn’t happen to know a way to rectify that would you?” He asked his voice lowering. A small smile graced his lips in a way that promised Yuuri everything that he had promised the minister just minutes ago and more. God damn it Yuuri was trained for this but he still couldn’t help to feel intoxicated by his presence.

No. Yuuri refused to fall under this man’s spell.

“Perhaps I could be your partner instead.” Yuuri said, his voice lowering to match Victor’s seductive tone. “But I’m not so sure that you would be able to keep up.” Yuuri teased. He _really_ had no sense of self preservation it would seem. Yuuri was practically dangling himself in front of Victor, taunting him to take a bite. Victor looked more than willing to accept the mystery man’s challenge.

“I’ll have you know that I am an excellent dancer.” Victor replied smoothly, his grin widening at Yuuri’s challenge.

“I suppose there's only one way to prove yourself.” Yuuri challenged before taking the initiative and pulling him out towards the dance floor. He made sure to guide him away from where the minister and Isabella danced. Despite how friendly Victor seemed now, Yuuri was under no illusion. Victor was still very much a man on a mission. He wasn’t the type of agent to give up at the first sign of trouble.

Victor and Yuuri danced, their bodies tantalizingly pressed against each other as they danced an intense tango. Their eyes never left each other, Victor’s piercing gaze bore into Yuuri’s soul. With each step Victor attempted to bring them closer to the target couple and with every counter step Yuuri swung them back in the opposite direction. After a quick spin Yuuri dipped Victor, the result being the Silver Fox's face being dangerously close to his own. Victor’s eyes flickered to Yuuri’s lips and smiled slowly.

“I must admit you’ve captured my attention.” Victor said. Yuuri gave him a confident smile before pulling his dance partner up from the dip. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leroy and Isabella leaving the ballroom hand in hand and giggling. Where they were about to go, Yuuri didn’t care to imagine. All he care about was that he succeeded in his mission of distracting Victor long enough to let Isabella work her innocent magic.

Yuuri ran his fingers through the dark hair of Victor’s wig and ran his tongue briefly across his own lips. Victor was fixated on the man and stood frozen where he was standing. Yuuri leaned in and stopped when his lips were hovering just centimeters over Victor’s. Yuuri had to admit just how tempting it would be to just lean in and connect their lips but Phichit’s voice nagging in his ear pulled him out of Victor’s spell.

“ _Target is now secured. Get out of there Katsudon._ ” He said. Yuuri let his eyes slip closed and let his sigh brush across Victor’s lips.

“Hmm.” Yuuri hummed. “I think you’ve lost your touch, _Victor._ ” Yuuri purred before walking away, leaving the highly trained agent completely speechless as he sauntered away.

When Victor finally came out of his stupor minutes later, he was convinced he was going to find this Japanese beauty who managed to seduce the seducer. He wasn’t going to let him slip away a second time.


End file.
